Something Wicked This Way Comes
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: There are secret pages in the Book of Damnation. These pages appear only after all four sons have ascended. They contain a prophecy concerning the most recent generation of the Sons of Ipswich... Full Summary inside.
1. Prolouge: Something

**Summary: **There are secret pages in the Book of Damnation. These pages appear only after all four sons have ascended. They contain a prophecy concerning the most recent generation of the Sons of Ipswich. The prophecy warns of something wicked, that can only be defeated with the help of four others. Together, the Eight will form the most powerful force that the world has ever seen...and maybe even lift the aging curse from the Sons...

**Prolouge:** Something...

Caleb Danvers paced around his room. It was one year after the incident with Chase Collins. He and the other Sons of Ipswich now resided at Harvard, all living off campus in a house nearby. When they moved, they took the Book of the Damnation with them; it seemed safer that way. For the past two weeks, Caleb had been hearing strange sounds coming from the Book and he'd also felt something coming from it. When he had finally had the time, he'd looked through it. In the very back, he had noticed that there were new pages. They spoke of something unspeakable coming to kill the Sons and a prophecy... a prophecy which stated that the Sons would die unless they found four people, whose powers rivaled the Sons. The confrontation was supposed to take place one year after all four Sons had ascended. They were running out of time.

Reid Gavin yawned as he fumbled with his keys, walking into the house after his only early class of th week. He'd noticed Caleb acting strangely... and to tell the truth, he'd been feeling a strange power lately. When he'd asked Caleb and Pogue about it, they just shrugged it off, saying they didn't know. Which, they didn't, but still, Reid knew they had theories. None of the Sons had gotten much sleep the past two weeks. Each knew something was going on, but none knew what.

"Reid? That you?" He heard Caleb yell from upstairs. Reid shouted a response, and grabbed a coke from the fridge before trotting upstairs. "Hey," Caleb said. "I have something to tell you once the others get home."

* * *

Across the street, a moving van pulled up to a vacant two story house. Behind the van pulled up a 1969 black Impala. Driving the black Impala was a girl with eyes the color of the sky, and dark blond hair. She was tall and had a mature build. She stepped out of the car, sunglasses covering her face. From the passenger seat, out stepped a dark skinned girl with ebony hair and caramel eyes. She was taller than the blond, but slimmer. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rem?" she asked the blond in a soft voice.

"Yeah, Kira. I have to. Trey died for this... so that we could finish it. It's time," replied the blond, Rem, her voice musical. She pulled a black corduroy bag out of the backseat, it appeared to be holding a very heavy book. "When are the others coming?"

"Next week," said Kira, watching as the movers began to unload the van.

* * *

Next door, both houses were being watched. "It's almost time. We have to hurry before the other two arrive," said a man with a voice somewhat resembling of a serpent's hiss.

"It's about time," murmered a distinctly female voice, but strangely, no one was seen anywhere. The man looked in the voice's general direction and smiled.

* * *

Just a start, but let me know if you'd like to hear more. 


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the people you haven't heard of before? ... That's what I thought.

**Chapter One:** Beginnings

Tyler Simms walked to the house, his bag slung over his shoulder, eyes bright, looking around. He couldn't figure out what was going on and it was driving him mad. He knew it had something to do with the Book; he'd felt it ever since he had ascended. Tyler was so deep on though, he hardly noticed that he'd run down a beautiful girl with caramel eyes. "I, I, I'm sorry!" He stammered as he rushed to helped her up.

The girl laughed. "That's ok. I've been falling over all day moving stuff in."

"Moving in?" He then remembered the house across the street. "Oh! Well, I guess that makes us neighbors. I'm Tyler Simms."

"Kira Summers, and the angry blond with the chair over on the porch is Aremia Nox. Call her Rem or else she'll hurt you."

Tyler smiled, noting Rem having trouble getting the large red chair into the door frame, and cursing at it. "Want some help?" he asked laughing.

"That would be great," replied Kira.

Pogue Parry noted this exchange from the garage, where he had just pulled up on his motorcycle. Tyler was growing up, coming out of his shy shell. Pogue started to walk over to help as well, figuring four was better than three. His long hair was tied back into a pony tail, and there were slight dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. As soon as he stepped out of the garage, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, though he knew who it was.

"Where are you? And have you been able to get a hold of Tyler? Reid and I have been waiting on you two for an hour."

"Waiting for what, Caleb?"

"I figured out what was up with the book."

"I'm right outside the garage. Tyler was on his way when he plowed down our new neighbors and is now helping them move in. Want me to go grab him?"

Caleb sighed. "It's fine. We can wait a little longer. I'll meet you outside to help with the move. We can get it done faster with the four us."

Pogue smirked, hanging up his phone. Typical Caleb to never leave a damsel in distress alone. Even after Sarah had dumped him. Pogue scowled at the thought. After Chase had come to Spenser Academy last year, their world had spiraled steadily down. Kate after the incident with the spiders, had left Pogue. He still wasn't over it. Sarah had decided toward the end of the year, that she couldn't be with Caleb, knowing she would loose him at a young age. She promised to keep their secret, but Pogue hadn't been so sure. He worried about it every now and then. He felt a slap on his back and looked up to see Reid. "You're spacing out pretty bad, man."

"Shut up," replied Pogue, walking across the street, just as Kira stumbled out of the moving van with a box full of books. "You ok?" he asked, steadying her.

"Yeah, I've just been a klutz today," yawned Kira. "My name is Kira by the way."

"Pogue Parry. Behind me is Caleb Danvers and Reid Gavin. Why don't you have movers?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I came outside with my friend to see where they were and they were gone, but the van was still here. So we just started moving things about two hours ago, tired of waiting, and they haven't come back yet."

"They just vanished?" Caleb asked, his brows furrowed. Kira nodded. Caleb glanced at Pogue, who shrugged. "Need some help moving?" He asked, turning to Kira. "We noticed that you've captured our room mate."

"Oh, Tyler? We have no hold on him other than the magic of guilt," she giggled. "He accidentally knocked me over earlier."

"Typical Tyler," muttered Reid, shaking his head as he took the box from Kira. "Where does this go?"

"You can just toss it in the living room."

* * *

About an hour later, the two girls finally had everything in their new house; they and the Sons of Ipswich sat in the kitchen now, talking. "You know, it doesn't seem like you two have all that much stuff for a four bedroom house," remarked Reid.

"Oh, we have two other people moving in. I think they're coming tomorrow, right, Rem?"

Rem nodded. She seemed quiet, but as they had learned by an incident with moving a couch upstairs, she could be very loud. "Sometime around noon, I think." She sat on the counter, drinking water. Caleb stared at her for a minute. He felt something on her. Some kind of ... power, he thought. The house reeked with magic now that all their stuff was in. He wondered if the others felt it too. Could these two girls, and the other people moving in with them, be the four that they had to team up with?

* * *

Review please. :) 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the people you haven't heard of before? ... That's what I thought.

**Chapter Three:** Truth

Pogue rubbed his forehead. "Ok, let me get this straight. We're going to die by some unspeakable evil unless we team up with four other people whose powers rival ours? And these mysterious people can stop the aging problem in addition to saving the world?"

"Basically," replied Caleb. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Then why can't they just handle whatever's coming?" Reid demanded.

Caleb stood up straight and began to pace. "It's coming for us. The other Four apparently aren't strong enough for it either. According to the book, the Four used to be a group of five, but the fifth was murdered as he tried to protect to the rest. That happened when we were fighting Chase."

Tyler sat in quiet contemplation, looking out the window, across the street. "The Four...have been looking for us, correct?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Four people are moving in across the street. Do you think it's coincidental?"

It was then that everyone's gaze flew to Tyler and the window. Outside, a white convertible with a black top had just pulled up. Driving was a petite Asian girl, however, her eyes were blue. In the passenger seat sat a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes. The red head immediately jumped out of the car, bringing with her a few bags. The other girl followed at a slower pace. A few minutes later, another moving van came... with apparently no one driving it, the Sons noted with bewilderment. The Asian stood with her mouth gaping open and tugged on the red head's sweater, pointing at the van. The boys watched as the red head rushed up to the front door, banging on it, and then Rem came outside, and the three went to inspect the van.

"Or maybe... they're the evil," Pogue said quietly.

In the dark house next door, the disembodied woman's voice spoke again. "Good, at least two of the Sons are feeling doubt about the Order's loyalties."

The man with the serpentine voice nodded and went upstairs, thinking. This should be easy. The Order of Hecate would be easier to kill off now that their leader, Trey had been killed. He would pick off each of the girls, save one, who would be his queen's new body, and then go onto the Sons of Ipswich. Then he and his wife could finally be together again... and continue what they had started centuries ago.

"Brianne!" yelled Rem at the red head, who stood laughing. "That's not funny and you know it! You know what happened last time we got careless!" Her usually pale face was now tinged with red and it was easy to see she was angry.

Brianne immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Rem. I just figured, every one's been so uptight lately, we needed a laugh." She had conjured up the movers, and then made them invisible as a prank.

"Not one like that." Rem turned and disappeared into their garage.

Kira came outside then. "Hey, Monica," she said as she hugged the Asian and then said hi to Brianne, giving her a hug also. "I heard Rem yelling. What happened?"

"I tried to get the stick out of her as --"

"It wasn't funny. We got careless and the Nathaba found our location last time. Trey died for us because of that. You can't expect her to just get over it," Kira said. "Trey was her twin, her only family. Hell, he was our only family besides each other." Kira shuddered, thinking of her biological family. "We're all still on edge, and you know it." Brianne just shook her head and went to the van to get some boxes out.

* * *

Two days and a few classes later, Caleb pulled up in the drive way and slammed his door shut. He couldn't find out anything about the girls who lived across the street, even after hanging out with them. It was driving him crazy not knowing, that power he'd felt... He looked up, hearing Rem coming down the street in her Impala. She sped into the driveway and then slammed on breaks, sitting in her car. He'd noticed, by spying a bit, that ever since the other two girls had come, Rem had been getting more and more upset. He walked across the street, and seeing as Rem's window was down, he leaned against the top of her car, looking inside. "Hey."

Rem jumped and then glared at him. "Hey."

He then noticed how red her eyes were, he moved around to the passenger side and got in the car. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Rem took a deep breath and looked at him. "Caleb Danvers, Son of Ipswich, are you sure you want to know the truth?"

* * *

Please review so I'll know if you like it or not:) 


	4. Hecate

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the people you haven't heard of before? ... That's what I thought. Oh, and sorry for the mislabeling of the chapters in the last update!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Hecate

Caleb's eyes widened slightly. "You know about Ipswich?"

"You're really surprised? Caleb, I know that you've felt the magic around us. I can tell by the way you've been acting. You think that we're the evil from the prophecy. I don't know what I can say to change your mind, but we, Kira, Brianne, Monica and I, we are the Four that were sent to help you."

"Sent by whom?" demanded Caleb.

"Trey Nox. He is - was - the leader of our Order."

A few months after the fight with Chase, Caleb had discovered a gift that had come with his father's power. He could now tell if someone was lying to him. Rem wasn't. However, he wasn't so sure because since she was magic, she could be using a spell or something. Caleb sat in the car, and stared at Rem as she talked.

"Trey was my twin brother. Our parents... let's just say they aren't around. Never were. When they finally left us, we found a book. It contained everything that we had ever wanted to know about ourselves, why we had powers, and where they came from. It also told us that we were part of a group called the Order of Hecate. The Order has been around since pre-history, as far as we could figure out and originated in Rome. Family friends also had children who were members. Trey, being the oldest and a Nox, was the leader of the Order. The leader had the gift of Seeing.. A long time ago, a prophecy was made about the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Hecate. The four of us, we are the only ones that have been born into the Order for a long time. Trey had a vision of the prophecy, which he told us about. To give us time to find you, he," Rem broke off as her voice began to break. She took several breaths and then began again. "He decided to delay Nathaba and her consort while we went ahead. Nathaba killed him."

Caleb, noting that Rem was on the verge of tears, placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled at him slightly, and then turned to look out the window. "Nathaba... what is that?" he asked after several minutes had passed.

"Nathaba was a princess in the time of the Roman Empire. I don't remember where she was from, but she caught the eye of a Roman general, named Gaius. Gaius and Nathaba, they were both power hungry. She was a sorceress and he was apparently half demon. Their marriage was bad news for everyone. The two began to try and take over the world; they were stopped by the Order of Hecate and some of your ancestors apparently. She's the one that put the aging curse on your families. She's held a grudge against all descendants of those people and now she's back along with Gaius. Gaius is stronger now, and once she finds a body, Nathaba will be too. That's all that I know." Caleb and Rem sat in silence for a long time after that.

* * *

"It looks they're just sitting there," Reid declared. He, Tyler, and Pogue were in the living room discreetly looking out the window, trying to figure out what was taking Caleb so long.

"Not talking?" asked Pogue.

"Sitting," Tyler confirmed. He soon grew bored of the spying game and decided to go for a walk. About a block an a half away from their house, the neighbor hood ended and there sat a woods. Tyler usually went there to think, or to get some quiet, which was rare in the home of the Sons of Ipswich. After arriving in his usual spot, he sat on a tree stump and took a book out of his bag. He had just opened it when...

"Hey, Tyler." Seeing him jump, Kira laughed and sat next to him. "What are you reading?"

"Words."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Well, I can see that." Tyler just smirked and looked away. Kira sighed. "Tyler ... have you ever heard of the Order of Hecate?"

* * *

Pogue and Reid, meanwhile, had gotten bored and decided to play pool. They were in the basement (Reid winning) when Monica and Brianne walked in, followed by Caleb and Rem. Pogue tripped as he took his next shot, and the ball went flying directly at Monica's head. He yelled at her to duck, but to his shock (and Reid's) the ball was hovering right in front of her face. "We need to talk," said Monica, as she took the ball and tossed it back on the table.

An hour later, the girls had finished telling the Sons of Ipswich all that they knew. The six were sitting around, trying to decide what to do, how to kill Nathaba and Gaius when Tyler and Kira walked in. Kira nodded to the girls to tell them that Tyler knew now. Rem, meanwhile, had been getting steadily paler. "Rem, what's wrong?" Brianne asked.

"I, uh.." Rem broke off unable to speak. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out, and slumped into the couch. Caleb was the first to move, he picked Rem up and carried her to his room, so that she would be able to lay down. "Has this ever happened before?" he asked.

"Only once," Kira replied, looking worried. "She had a vision of Trey dying." Tyler took her hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Rem began to toss on the bed. She sat up quickly and her normally blue eyes were completely black. Pogue and Reid exchanged glances, wondering what other powers the girls had. "Nathaba found a host body, but it's not the one she wants."

Caleb took her hand and made her lay down again. "Whose does she want?"

"Mine."

* * *

Review please darlings:) 


	5. Unity

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the people you haven't heard of before? ... That's what I thought.

**Chapter Four:** Unity

"Could this semester get any worse?" muttered Caleb under his breath as he paced around the book of Damnation. He raised his voice slightly. "There's nothing in the book on how to stop this thing. Do you know anything about how to kill it?" he asked the girls.

"The only thing I've heard is that the eight of us have to find some way to combine our powers. Oh, and once we kill Nathaba, the aging curse will be lifted from you guys," Rem said. She was still shaky, but had convinced Caleb to let her out of bed. The eight of them were now sitting around the book, save Caleb, who was still pacing.

"Maybe we should practice on something. Like moving things together?" Tyler suggested. "We'll keep it simple at first and then we can step it up after we know how to work with each other."

"That sounds good," said Reid and Caleb at the same time. "We should start out in teams of two," Reid said. "And then teams of four, and eventually all eight." Caleb nodded in agreement.

Everyone divided up, and making sure that all the window drapes were closed, went to a different room to test their abilities. Caleb and Rem stayed in the basement; Reid and Brianne were in the living room; Pogue and Monica were upstairs in Pogue's room while Tyler and Kira took the attic.

* * *

Reid and Brianne were the first to run into a problem, seeing as they were both so headstrong, that neither would listen to the other. "You're not even trying!" snapped Reid.

"You're just weak!" Brianne retorted.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!" It was at that moment that they both directed their anger toward the sofa which shot up to the second story and then burst into pieces. "Hm," they both said in unison.

* * *

Tyler and Kira found that they could work easily together. They had no problems, so they had sat down and began to talk. "So, Kira, um, we don't all get attacked tonight," Tyler began, but had trouble getting the words out.

"Dinner?" Kira asked.

Tyler smiled, "Yes."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Pogue and Monica easily discovered that they were like fire and ice. She was passive while he was aggressive; the list went on and on. "This isn't going to work," muttered Monica.

"Yes, it will. Otherwise we'll all die," Pogue replied.

"That's optimistic." said Monica.

"I am a bit of a pessimist."

"A bit?"

"Ok, I'm a big flaming ball of pessimism. Happy?" Pogue smiled as Monica laughed, her whole face brightening. They both jumped, hearing the couch explode, and went to the next room, Caleb's, to see what had happened. "Dude, Caleb is going to kill you!" Pogue laughed, looking down the hole at Reid and Brianne, both of whom were laughing to hard to reply.

* * *

Caleb and Rem couldn't hear all the noise above them. They were too deep in concentration. They could work together, but they hadn't figured out how to combine their powers. Until, "Hey wait!" Caleb exclaimed. "If we can will our power to another person, why can't we combine our powers the same way? Then it'll be like a big collective of power, and we can defeat Nathaba and Gaius."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Rem.

Caleb spoke a few words very softly, and then waited; it seemed that nothing had happened until he and Rem both screamed.

* * *


	6. Black as Night

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything other than the people you haven't heard of before? ... That's what I thought.

On a completely unrelated note - I kind of have a thing for cliff hangers, if you haven't noticed.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Black as Night**

The other three groups heard the screams, and when they went down to the basement, they were more than a little confused. Rem and Caleb were tangled together in the center of the room, energy pulsating around them, all objects in the room shaking. Both were sprawled out on the floor. After a few more minutes of the pandemonium, every thing suddenly stopped. The six could see Rem and Caleb in the same position as before, both breathing hard. Rem's face looked tear stained, and even Caleb's eyes appeared to be watering.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Pogue, the first to break out of the trance, as he rushed over.

Caleb tried several times to speak, but failed each attempt. He did, however, note Rem shaking and gingerly put his arms around her. The two sat in a dazed silence until Rem finally spoke, "Well, we, uh, found out how to combine our powers," she said with a wince.

"So you two completely crossed the line of just working together and went ahead and combined your powers just to see what would happen?!" Reid exclaimed.

"Uh, well, we hadn't known what it would do. We were just testing to see if our powers would actually combine," replied Caleb, scratching his head.

"Never do anything like that if you don't know what'll happen!" Tyler and Kira, the logical ones, yelled in unison.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad," muttered Rem, rolling her eyes. She pulled away from Caleb, trying to see if she could stand, and to her surprise, she could. Caleb followed suit. The two glanced at each other then at the other six.

"How do you feel?" Brianne asked.

"Good," Caleb and Rem replied in unison. They glanced at each other confusedly, but shrugged it off as a side affect. They both then walked upstairs to grab something to drink. Their footsteps left a trail of what appeared to be sparkling blue dust. Kira and Monica thought it looked like star dust.

"Oh, that is so not normal!" said Tyler.

* * *

Within the next few days, each set of two had combined powers. Everyone was now sitting in the closed in back yard, at the home of the Sons of Ipswich. They were getting used to the extra power in their bodies, but no one was really sure if they could go through the combining again. "Do we really need to?" asked Brianne. "We're already stronger as it is."

"But are we strong enough to defeat Nathaba?" Tyler pondered.

"Of course not," said a hissing voice from behind them. Gaius jumped down from Pogue's balcony, landing in the center of their circle. "Nathaba has her temporary body and she is more powerful then you will ever be. She has sent me here to give you the date of your battle."

"Why don't you give her something from us instead? Like... your dead body?" Reid suggested, standing up.

Gaius snorted. "As if you morons could kill me."

Brianne stood also, ready to fight. She and Reid were so alike sometimes that it was scary. "What do you think, guys, perfect chance to test things out?" Pogue glanced at Caleb, who nodded, Brianne did have a point. The circle closed in on Gaius, who still stood laughing. He stopped once everyone's eyes went black as night and he was trapped.

* * *

Review please :) 


	7. Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Daughters of Hecate.

Sorry about how long it took for me to update!

**Chapter Six: Fire**

Gaius, trying to maintain his haughty attitude, stood smirking. He sent a ball of energy at Rem, and was taken aback when it flew into his own stomach. He gasped and knelt on the ground. The ground was the last thing he saw before four forces of energy flew at him, tearing his human body apart. He didn't have time to scream as his human skin began to shed.

The Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Hecatewatched, some in shock, others in horror. They had killed the human half of Gaius, but not the demon. The thing that knelt before them began to heave, getting used to breathing. It still had the shape of a human, but its skin was somewhat slimy, and a brownish red color. Its teeth were all jagged, and eyes were yellow. "Well, it seems you are more powerful than I thought." The voice of Gaius had changed, it was deeper now and more coarse. "But it is still not enough." He shot what appeared to be fire at Brianne, who jumped, managing to only get burned on her feet. It was still enough to cause her to fall and shout an obscenity at Gaius.

Rem and Caleb were the first to recover from their state of shock. They stood close together and hurled an enormous ball of power at Gaius. Pogue and Monica did the same from behind. Gaius fended off Rem and Caleb's attack with more fire, but grunted as Pogue and Monica's hit him. Rem and Caleb sprang apart to avoid being hit by the fire stream. Brianne, from her spot on the ground, nudged Reid, and they attacked at the same time that Kira and Tyler did. Caleb, Rem, Pogue and Monica wasted no time and hit him again. This time, Gaius fell to the ground, and didn't get up. "Is he dead?" Reid asked. When no one answered, he took a few steps forward and kicked Gaius, who still made no movement. "Guess so. Brianne, are you all right?"

"He melted my shoes!" exclaimed Brianne. "They were new!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine." Rem knelt next to Brianne, waving a hand over her feet. Her eyes turned black as Brianne healed and thanked her. Reid helped Brianne up.

"Aren't you glad we got the privacy fence?" Tyler asked Caleb, who just smiled. Tyler had forced the Sons to build a privacy fence when they moved into the house.

Pogue and Monica, meanwhile, sent Gaius' body back to Nathaba. "I still think that we should combine everyone's power before we face Nathaba. Just to be on the safe side." She glanced at Rem, who nodded.

"Caleb?" Rem asked.

Caleb nodded. "Let's go inside though. Don't need anyone getting more suspicious about sounds from the backyard." The eight agreed and adjourned to the basement.

The night was long for them. Combining powers with just one person was painful enough, but to combine with six more, at the same time, was not a good idea. Everyone was worn out, and no one made it out of the basement that night; all were too tired to move. However, when they woke up the next morning, they knew that it was worth it...Each of the eight felt more powerful, stronger than ever before. Any injuries sustained from the fight with Gaius had vanished. They were ready to fight.

* * *

Review please, dears. 


	8. Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Daughters of Hecate.

Sorry about how long it took for me to update!

**Chapter Seven: Dead**

"I'm dead. I'm dead and this is hell," said Brianne.

"Looks more like heaven to me," Reid smirked. He was currently laying on top of Brianne. Both were covered in bruises and numerous cuts. Brianne had a sprained ankle and Reid's arm was broken. "Where did everyone else land?" he asked as he shakily stood up, and helped Brianne off the ground wiht his good arm.

"I don't know." They had done it. The impossible. They destroyed the Nathaba. Trey's death was avenged and they could all move on. She hoped. The Eight were also scattered around a forest with Nathaba's flaming body parts all around. She blew up and her spirit? Screaming back to Hell, Brianne grinned, or tried to, thinking about it. "I can't walk."

"I would carry you, but you know, lame arm. I'm a cripple now."

"Whiner." The two began to bicker. Brianne and Reid both saw it as the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Rem woke up and instantly wished to bang her head on the nearest rock and knock herself out again. She couldn't feel her legs and she was pretty sure that she'd lost an eye. Her entire body was sore. She had been caught directly in Nathaba's line of fire but Caleb had stepped in. Caleb. Where was he? Did he make it? "OH MY GOD!" screamed Rem, and then wished she could rip her throat out. It hurt bad. Where the hell was Caleb?! She attempted to sit up but only fell again.

"Rem!" exclaimed Caleb, apparently somewhere to her right. "It's ok, it's over now. Breathe."

Rem turned and saw him. He looked about as bad as she felt. She, Caleb, Bri and Reid had all made a shield around the other four while they wore down Nathaba. Then the Eight took their final blow. Rem was sure she'd have nightmares about thisfor years. Ignoring the pain, she hugged Caleb. "I thought..."

"I'm fine. Bruised but fine," Caleb said, looking down at her. He pulled Rem into his lap. "It's over now." He sighed in contentment and found himself shocked when Rem kissed him. "Next semester will be fun," he smiled.

Hours later, the Eight found each other. That night, they slept. The next night, they had party. They had just saved the world after all.

* * *

This may be the end. It may not. 


End file.
